Yuumalady (Nakamura Rio's part)
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Yuumalady (Nakamura Rio's part) ...mas pucuk kenapa? mas pucuk sakit? ehehehehehe... #haripucuksedunia


Title : Yuumalady (Nakamura Rio's part)

Chara : Isogai Yuuma, Rio Nakamura

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

.

Isogai Yuuma sakit

* * *

note : semoga dapat menghibur

* * *

Tampak dari kejauhan, sebuah siluet berdiri di tengah-tengah trotoar dan di bawah rintik rintik hujan yang sedang turun.

Siluet itu tidak bergerak. Tampak ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tetesan air hujan jatuh menimpa wajahnya.

Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter di belakang siluet itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya mengamati siluet itu tadi, dan secara perlahan ia berjalan mendekat.

Seorang pemuda ternyata. Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sebaya dengan gadis berambut pirang ini.

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat, mengamati setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Semakin dekat, pemuda itu semakin tampak tidak asing baginya.

Gadis berambut pirang ini bernama Rio. Nakamura Rio.

Rio sampai pada satu langkah tepat di belakang punggung pemuda tersebut. \

 _"_ _Isogai?"_ Ujar gadis itu seraya menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

Rio mendapat respon. Pemuda itu terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan dengan segera membalikkan badannya ke arah, tempat dimana Rio berdiri.

Dugaan Rio benar. Pemuda tersebut adalah Isogai, teman lamanya.

Keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Isogai yang lebih tinggi membuat Rio harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke dalam wajah Isogai.

Hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Isogai maupun Rio tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Isogai tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Rio. Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke langit-langit, membiarkan tetesan air hujan kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Isogai kembali menatap Rio dan mengulas senyumnya. Alih-alih membalas senyuman Isogai, Rio lebih memilih untuk mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya ada apa dengan temannya yang satu ini.

.

.

(Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pertemuan Isogai dan Rio di tengah trotoar dan di tengah rintik hujan itu.)

.

.

Di dalam kantornya, sembari duduk di atas kursinya dengan roda putar kesayangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, Rio masih terpikir akan Isogai di benaknya.

 _"_ _Isogai masih waras? Apa Isogai kena gangguan mental atau gimana?"_

 _"_ _Adik Isogai sehat?"_

 _"_ _-atau Isogai nggak ada biaya buat bayar pengobatan ibunya?"_

Segala macam kemungkinan Rio jabarkan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan solusi dari segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

Rio menjadi resah. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Isogai melalui ponsel, berharap nomornya masih aktif.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik. Tidak ada jawaban. Rio memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Isogai sepulang kerja.

Jam tiga sore. Waktunya bagi Rio untuk pulang kerja. Rio bergegas mengemasi barang-barang miliknya dan segera meninggalkan kantor untuk menuju rumah Isogai –Jika rumahnya masih ada dan belum digadaikan buat menambah biaya pengobatan ibunya, batin Rio.

Di persimpangan tepat sebelum menuju rumah Isogai, hujan deras turun secara mendadak. Rio yang tidak membawa persiapan apa-apa untuk dirinya jikalau hujan, gelagapan mencari tempat berteduh.

Di tengah kesibukan Rio mencari tempat berteduh, tampak seorang Isogai Yuuma berlari dengan terbirit-birit menuju rumahnya.

 _"_ _I-ISOGAI!"_ Rio yang juga sedang panik akibat hujan turun dan tidak kunjung mendapatkan tempat berteduh, memilih untuk mengejar Isogai dan mengikutinya sampai ke rumah Isogai.

 _"_ _ISOGAI! ISOGAI! ISOGAI TUNGGU-"_ Lari Isogai yang secepat kilat membuat Rio tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan lari Isogai.

Yup. Kaki Rio yang tidak sinkron karena sibuk mengatur kecepatan, membuatnya terjatuh dan terjungkal menyosor ke aspal yang basah, keras, dan dingin –sementara Isogai masih terus berlari dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Rio di belakangnya.

 _"_ _Aduh. Sakit. Kasihan diriku sendiri." Gerutu Rio sambil berusaha membenahi posisinya._

 _"_ _-Isogai habis kesambet apa sih? Kemarinnya hujan-hujan berdiri di tengah jalan, terus senyum-senyum sendiri pula. Sekarang dia lari kayak orang habis kesambet anu terus nggak sadar pula kalo ada orang jauh jempalikan di belakangnya."_ Rio melanjutkan gerutuannya.

Rio berdiri, kembali berjalan dengan kaki terpincang-pincang dan badan basah kuyub menuju ke rumah Isogai.

.

.

Isogai sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia meraba-raba seluruh kantong di bajunya.

 _"_ _Kunci. Kunci, mana kunci?!"_ segala macam benda-benda yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya termasuk keset dan pot tanaman Isogai geledah.

Setengah jam berlalu, Rio masih belum sampai, dan Isogai masih belum bisa menemukan kunci rumahnya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening Isogai, badannya yang basah kuyub terkena hempasan angin membuatnya semakin menggigil.

Isogai mulai bertingkah aneh. Tidak normal. Ia gelagapan melompat kesana kemari, dan berjalan berputar-putar di depan pintu rumahnya.

Isogai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk.

Pintu rumah Isogai pun terbuka. Isogai kembali berlari terbirit-birit dan bergegas menuju ke-

Kamar mandi.

Perut Isogai mules rupanya. Tadi pagi Isogai terpaksa memakan mi instan kalauarsa simpenan dari tahun lalu karena nggak ada uang buat beli mi yang baru.

Sementara Isogai masih sibuk dengan urusannya, beberapa menit kemudian, Rio akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Isogai.

Pintu terdobrak. Engsel rusak. Lantai basah kuyub. Rio tercengang.

Rio masuk tanpa mengucap salam. Mencari-cari keberadaan Isogai.

 _"_ _Isogai? Isogaii?"_

Di dalam kamar mandi, tampak kotoran manusia bertekstur encer berwarna kuning dan disertai bercak-bercak putih yang merupakan lemak dari lambung isogai yang meluruh akibat bakteri yang beralih fungsi dan menyerang lambung Isogai karena makanan kadaluarsa yang dimakannya.

 _"_ _Baunya luar biasa,"_ gumam Isogai.

Tidak lama kemudian Isogai keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati Rio berada di dalam rumahnya.

 _"_ _Ri- Rio. Air. Rio, Air-"_ Isogai hendak menghampiri Rio yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter di hadapannya.

Isogai kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajah Isogai tampak pucat. Ia dehidrasi akibat mencret dalam jumlah yang banyak.

(Di rumah sakit)

Isogai diinfus dan telah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.

 _"_ _Emh.."_

 _"_ _Emhhh…"_

 _"_ _Emmhhhh-"_

*plak* sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Isogai. Tamparan itu sakit. Hingga Isogai tersadar dengan paksa dari tidurnya.

 _"…_ _.Rio?"_ Pandangan Isogai sehabis bangun dari tidurnya samar-samar. Isogai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian mengicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Semula Isogai menatap ke wajah Rio, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang gadis berambut pirang itu.

Rio sadar. Rio sadar kalau temannya yang berlagak seperti itu akan bertanya soal keberadaanya saat ini. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Rio angkat bicara.

 _"_ _Kamu lagi di rumah sakit, karena keracunan makanan. Kamu diinfus, dikasih gizi sama dikasih obat."_ Ucap Rio untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Isogai.

Isogai tercengang. Dirinya menahan malu karena harus memakan mi kadaluarsa sampai-sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diinfus.

Rio menghela napas menanggapi kelakukan temannya tersebut.

Setelah menginap semalam lebih lama lagi, dengan jarum infus yang tetap terpasang, Isogai akhirnya sembuh dan pulang ke rumah tercintanya.

-end-

* * *

note#2 : Maafkan jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan, atau penjelasan kesembuhannya isogai hanya begitu begitu saja, atau ada kesalahan dalam teori ataupun tanda bacanya, ataupun penggunaan kata dalam kalimat, dan lain lain. Maaf juga kalo misal ada yang nggak sesuai dengan persyaratan eventnya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya ini...

salam, Azu-chan


End file.
